She's Irreplaceable
by the articulate panda
Summary: A story about Harvey finally realising how important Donna is to him. When his relationship with Scottie ends, who does he go to for comfort? The one woman who is the responsible for his breakup. Only, she doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own these characters***

**I recently fell in love with the show and am obsessed with Harvey and Donna's relationship. This first chapter takes place about month into the future since episode 3x10. Scottie and Harvey are in a relationship but it fails very quickly because of a certain someone. **

Scottie laid herself over Harvey as he drank his morning coffee in bed. He was happy to have her around. He finally felt like he was taking positive steps towards growing up. Over the last few years he knew he prioritised work too often but he couldn't deny his love for his job. After all, he was the great Harvey Specter. Scottie leaned up towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she buried her face in his neck. As she moulded into him he continued to drink his coffee and scroll through his emails on his phone. Up until now he hadn't realised just how nice it was to have someone to wake up to in the morning. Yes, he wasn't known for showing emotions but even Harvey Specter needed morning cuddles.

"Can I ask you something?" Scottie said quietly without looking him in the eye.

"Sure. What's up?" he finally pulled away from his phone to look at her.

"I know this is stupid but it really bothers me…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase her question.

"What's going on? You can tell me," he said.

"Have you ever had feelings for Donna?" she said sheepishly.

"Are you serious? Where is this coming from?" he replied defensively sitting up straight in bed. She looked at him in almost a guilty way. He could tell that this was something she'd been meaning to ask for a while. He rolled his eyes before replying.

"No, I don't have feelings for her. I have feelings for you." He'd been asked this question so many times before by other people that he had almost convinced himself it was true. He knew he'd always have feelings for Donna but he also knew that it was too complicated for him to admit them.

"That's not what I asked you, Harvey. I asked you if you've ever had feelings for her. Like, in all the time you've known her." Scottie said. Harvey stopped and thought about this question. He remembered back to that night 10 years ago when he'd slept with Donna. He couldn't deny the fact that he'd had strong feelings for her back then. Over time he'd managed to push the feelings down, just like she did. It wasn't a big deal, so he decided he owed Scottie the truth.

"I don't want to lie to you. There was one time…" he admitted slowly. She jumped up before he could finish explaining himself.

"Oh my god. Are you kidding? Great. That makes this so much worse than I thought," she said angrily while shaking her head and putting her clothes back on.

"Wait, Scottie, don't freak out. It was 10 years ago!" he raised his voice.

"It still happened!" she yelled. He stopped when he realised how upset she was. They both just looked at each other for a moment. He motioned for her to sit back down with him.

"I don't know if I can do this Harvey. You see her every day. And it doesn't help that she's in love with you," Scottie said.

"Hey! This is unfair. She's not in love with me. You're overreacting about all of this," said Harvey.

"ARE YOU BLIND? SHE LOVES YOU! EVERYONE KNOWS IT EXCEPT FOR YOU!" Scottie screamed at him. Harvey sat there in silence trying to think of a way to completely avoid the truth she had just yelled at him.

"What are you trying to say Scottie? What is this all about?

"I don't want you working with her," she sighed. Harvey paused before he spoke again.

"That's not an option," he said bluntly.

"Then neither am I. If you're seriously choosing her over me then we're done." Scottie walked out of the room without another word. Harvey just sat there in awe of what had just happened. Did he really just choose Donna over Dana? Wait, of course he did. But should he have? He was so confused. He had never been made to choose anything over Donna. He finally had a happy relationship with Dana and now it was suddenly over. But there was no way he was going to fire Donna and lose her in his life. He was done dealing with his emotions for the time being and decided to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey strutted through the firm that morning on his way to his office, trying not to think about what had happened that morning. As he rounded the corner he saw Donna sitting at her desk. He instantly felt better. 'What's with that? How can one person lift your mood so much?' he wondered. As he reached her cubicle she looked up at him with a smile.

"Coffee?" she said with a raised eyebrow as she handed him the hot cup. He smiled back at her.

"You're the best," he said as he lifted the cup out of her grip and headed towards his office.

"Wait! Are you okay?" she called after him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked, confused. Except he wasn't confused at all. Instead he actually felt kind of stupid for thinking that he could get past Donna without her realising that he wasn't okay.

"Well, first of all, you never wear that shirt. Aaaand…" she looked down at his feet, "your shoelace is untied. What's up?" she said proudly. Dammit, he thought. How does she know him so well? He looked back at her pretending to be unimpressed with her observations. He walked into his office and immediately propped his left foot up on a chair to tie his shoelace. He heard her walk in behind him.

"Harvey?"

"What?" he sighed. He went to walk around his desk and sit in his chair but she had beaten him to it.

"You can't avoid me. I won't allow it," she said matter-of-factly as she leaned back in his desk chair. He pulled up another chair and sat across the desk from her.

"Scottie and I broke up," he said and before she could reply he quickly added while waving his finger at her, "and you're not allowed to try to get all the details out of me and console me. I'm fine. It's done. We're moving on. Now get out of my chair."

"Harvey…" she said sadly. He hated being the reason for that look of disappointment on her face.

"Donna, please. I don't want to talk about it. Not yet," he said sternly.

"Fine. I will give you space if that's what you want. But this isn't the end of this."


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 11 o'clock that night and Harvey was still working at his desk. As was Donna just a few feet away from him. She hadn't mentioned Scottie all day and he was thankful for that. She always knew when to give him time. He knew that she would want details about the breakup but how could he tell her that she was the reason? What if it opened up another conversation? A conversation that they'd both been avoiding for a long time. But she'd sat there all day, answering his phone calls, getting him coffee. Doing all the right things. She deserved to know. He finally decided to press the intercom button.

"Donna. Have you got anywhere to be tonight?" She looked up at him from her desk and replied through the intercom.

"It's 11pm. Do you really think I have somewhere else to be right now?" she said. He paused for a moment, not sure how to go about telling her.

"Harvey…filing these cases isn't the only reason I'm still here and I'm pretty sure you know that. Are you ready to talk yet?" she asked. She always made things easy for him. Especially things that he had trouble with, like his emotions. He closed his laptop and grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses before walking over to her. She looked up from her desk and smiled at him.

"Grab your coat. We're going up there," he said as he indicated to the roof. Donna obliged and grabbed her coat and walked with him to the stairs that led to the rooftop.

They both stepped out onto the roof and were greeted with a fresh breeze. It was beautiful weather outside and a spectacular view, as always. Harvey walked over to the edge of the building and placed the two glasses on the wall to fill them up.

"Drink," he said as he passed a very full glass to her.

"Okay, not gonna say no to that," Donna said as she took a large sip. They both stood at the edge of the roof sipping their scotch for a few minutes.

"We should come up here more often." Harvey broke the silence.

"You come up here all the time," she said.

"Not with you. And not with alcohol" they both looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice up here. It really is the city that never sleeps," she said as they heard a police siren go off somewhere a mile away. Donna put her empty glass on the wall and Harvey filled it up again, along with his own. They both took another big sip before talking again.

"So what happened?" she turned to him. He took a deep breath and suddenly didn't have the courage to tell her. A gust of wind came along and blew her hair around her face. She dropped her head and sighed. He had never wanted to hug her so much before. He had to pull himself together and tell her the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scottie asked me if I ever had feelings for you," he said calmly. She quickly looked up at him with confusion etched in her brow.

"What?" she said. Harvey took another deep breath.

"I…I didn't wanna lie to her. So I told her about that one time." He dropped his head as he said this.

"Harvey…" Donna shook her head and looked around, not knowing how to deal with what he had just told her.

"I know, I know. We're not supposed to talk about it," he said.

"That's so unfair of her. It was 10 years ago." Donna said.

"Yeah, well, it still happened and she doesn't want me working with you. She doesn't like the idea of me seeing you everyday," he said. Donna looked up at him with a hurt look on her face.

"Don't worry, I was never going to choose her over you" he admitted. Donna drank the last of her scotch and looked out over the city.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer but she couldn't help but ask. He looked at her in silence for a moment before knowing what to say.

"Because…I wasn't sure who I needed more in my life. But then I asked myself who I'd rather have 10 years from now." He couldn't quite bring himself to look her in the eye after admitting that.

"Me?" she asked.

"Look, Scottie has been around a long time but not in the same way you have. It's one thing for me to stop seeing her, it's a whole other thing for me to stop seeing you. You're the only person I can count on to be there for me. You're the only person who I can't handle being without." He finished the last of his scotch before finally looking up at her. She was still looking out over the city, but this time she had tears in her eyes. She finally turned to him.

"I'm glad you chose me," she whispered.

"I'll always choose you," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. She sunk into him with relief.

"I love you Harvey," she said with her face buried in his chest. He had never heard those words come out of her mouth but he was hardly surprised when he did. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," he said. All this time they had avoided telling each other the truth because they thought it would be too hard. They both guarded their feelings so much. He had no idea just how simple it was for them. She loved him and he loved her. They had both known it the whole time. She slipped her hands under his jacket and wrapped herself around him for warmth and comfort. He brushed her hair away from her face and pulled her up for a kiss. Their lips met and they were both so relieved that their mouths fell open instantly and their tongues crashed into each other. The taste of scotch and _him_ was overpowering for her. She was worried that she'd just been introduced to a highly addictive drug. He continued to kiss her passionately and he pulled her into him and held her tightly. He didn't want to let go because he knew that things were still complicated between them. While everything felt extremely simple as he held her in his arms he knew that there was a very good reason behind her 'policy'. She finally pulled away from his kiss to look up at him.

"What are we gonna do?" she said sadly. She also knew that things were still complicated and that they would have to make sacrifices no matter what path they chose.

"I don't know." He looked back at her. Then, for no apparent reason, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" said a not-so-amused Donna.

"I guess Scottie was right for feeling threatened by you," he said, smiling. She smiled back at him and shook her head. He slid his hands around her waist to pull her in for another hug. They stood there in silence for a long time. Not wanting to let go, not wanting to deal with the consequences of something they'd been trying not to do for the past 10 years – openly love each other.


End file.
